


Lovely, Dark, and Deep

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [1]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fear, Forests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Magical things have happened to me in there. I wish to share them with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely, Dark, and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Aurora/Snow White - Forest.

“Oh, I don’t know about this,” Snow White said, shrinking back into Aurora’s warm, safe embrace. “Perhaps we can just stay in the wheat fields with the songbirds and rabbits. I can prepare us a picnic for later!”

Aurora sighed, circling Snow’s waist with her willowy arms. “I know you’re afraid, my love. But this is _my_ forest, not your frightening one. There is nothing to be afraid of.” She turned Snow in her arms and took her hands, smiling as a pretty flush came to her beloved’s cheeks. “Magical things have happened to me in there. I wish to share them with you.”

Snow White smiled, squeezing Aurora’s hands. “I trust you. I always have.”

“Come,” Aurora said, her voice like bells to Snow’s ears as she led her into the canopy of bright leaves and sweet-scented flowers. “It will be like walking in a dream, my dearest Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem by Robert Frost.


End file.
